


Egg Hunting | Pokémon Literate World Amino

by persistent_pedantry



Series: The Escapades of Minerva and R [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: Yep, it's another contest entry, nothing groundbreaking. This one had the theme of egg hunts and I decided to mess around with that idea.
Series: The Escapades of Minerva and R [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483421





	Egg Hunting | Pokémon Literate World Amino

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's another contest entry, nothing groundbreaking. This one had the theme of egg hunts and I decided to mess around with that idea.

_Every Pokémon Breeder's best friend is here!_ _Courtesy of Lysandre Labs:_

**_THE POKÉSCANNER!_ **

_Designed as a downloadable extension for any Pokédex past model 1.4.2,_

_the PokéScanner can scan any Pokémon egg and identify its species, gender,_

_moveset,_ _and much more from as early as three days from conception!_

_**BUY NOW!** Only ₱8000!_

Minerva sits up from her intense loafing session on the couch, leaning towards the TV with fascination. Knowing Lysandre Labs, it probably has a few functions that could be... 'modified' -- by which she means exploited and almost entirely rewritten due to how terribly they code their programs. Grinning as an idea forms in her head, Minerva looks back towards the apartment's kitchen, where René is rummaging around for the butter knife he put down two seconds ago.

"Hey, René?" She says, the Hunter looking up from his search to look over to Minerva. He doesn't say anything, just returning to his search.

"It's probably in the fridge. I leave it in there sometimes," she suggests, René looking at her as if she had said something unbelievably absurd. Even if it does sound absurd, it's not hard to believe the stupid places people put things, especially since upon looking in the fridge again, the butter knife is soon found on the tub of margarine.

"Of all the places," René sighs, closing the fridge and returning to making his sandwich. "With that done, what is it? Do you want one?"

"Nah," Minerva replies, pausing briefly. "Actually, why not? I'm peckish. Anyway, there's this device thing called a PokéScanner. Have you seen the ad?"

"I have, yes."

"Think we could mess around with it?"

"I don't think we'd need to."

Minerva frowns in confusion, shifting so she's kneeling on the couch, watching René in curiosity. "How so?"

"Because someone in the labs already did. There's a bootleg that can identify IVs and likely natures, too." René explains, dropping the knife in the sink as he places the sandwich on a plate.

"That's... that's pretty awesome. How'd they do that?" She asks, effortlessly vaulting over the couch to jog over, stealing half of the sandwich.

"I know as much as I care," René replies with a careless shrug, taking the other half with a glance at the barely used plate. He'll have to wash that now. He takes a bite of his half of the sandwich. Ham and cheese on wholemeal; can't go wrong. "All the same, we can do something for Easter and go on an egg hunt, no?"

"Isn't it basically the end of the month?" Minerva asks with a frown, nibbling off the crust of her half.

"It's the last day, yes."

"Why didn't we do this sooner, then?"

"The thought didn't occur to me."

"Fair enough. Let's go on an Easter egg hunt," Minerva chimes, taking a large bite from the sandwich. "What 'eese is 'is, eye uh 'ay?"

"Emmental," René replies, brushing the crumbs from his dress shirt. "And don't talk with your mouth full. Take your time, too. We'll leave once we've finished and cleared up."

"O'ay."

Just under five minutes later, René has his jacket, coat, and scarf on, and Minerva has been sitting around for what time she wasn't eating, nursing a lemonade as she waits. "It's like twenty degrees out," Minerva remarks, looking at his winter-wear in hopeless concern.

"Fashion," comes a simple reply.

"Since when have you ever been interested in fashion?" She questions, drinking the rest of her lemonade as she asks. Oh, the perks of telepathy.

René raises a brow, motioning almost dramatically to his clothes. "A bespoke suit, everything from Boutique Courture, the fact that I'm French; clothes maketh the man, Minerva."

"I thought you just wore those because they're expensive," Minerva says with a telepathic hum, placing the empty glass down. She gets up, hopping over the couch again to offer her hand. "Learn something new every day."

"You insult me, Minerva," René harrumphs, taking the offered hand as the other straightens his cravat. "The only thing I get for the price is Pokémon."

"Touché," she replies, and they disappear into thin air.


End file.
